Macul Upeo
by Panchi Snow
Summary: Cuando el peligro se ha desvanecido, otra amenaza emerge. ¿Qué será aquello tan temible, que incluso los vampiros temen? Un nuevo problema, otro conflicto que obliga a separar a dos almas que merecen estar juntas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**La Visión**

Bella

Al día siguiente de la partida de los Volturis, fuimos junto a Renesmee a la mansión blanca. Por extraño que parezca, Jacob no fue a buscar a Nessie como todos los días, me parece que quería dormir un poco más. Cuando llegamos, nos estaban esperando en la mesa de reuniones. Desde que Nessie se convirtió en la única que come, o al menos Carlisle intentaba que así fuera, ocupábamos esa mesa para lo que en un principio era el comedor. Carlisle estaba en la cocina junto a Esme preparando el desayuno, Emmet estaba en la cabecera, a su izquierda estaba Rosalie y al lado de ella estaba Jasper, Edward estaba a la derecha de Emmet, frente al ventanal, Alice estaba cerca mío entre Nessie y yo, junto a ella estaban los dos asientos vacíos que ocuparían Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle le sirvió el desayuno a mi pequeña Nessie; un poco de avena con leche y fruta, no puedo creer que le gustara, pero sólo se comió un poco.

-Abuelito, ¿por qué me sigues sirviendo desayuno si prefiero ir a cazar?

-Nessie, prefiero que desayunes por los nutrientes -dijo Carlisle- si puedes consumir las proteínas y las vitaminas...

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de esa manera Carlisle?-lo interrumpió Emmet- siempre desde el punto de vista científico. Nessie, si Carlisle lo hace es para fastidiarte, nada más. Y no vuelvas a preguntarle nada o te dará un confuso sermón sobre cómo funciona el metabolismo.

-Emmet, al único que lo confunde es a ti -dijo Alice- tú eres el único de aquí que reprueba ciencias, cabeza de músculo.

-Sabes que es difícil Alice -dijo Emmet, dándole un abrazo- si fuera porque sabes cómo son las pruebas, ni siquiera a ti te iría bien...

Nessie estaba muy entretenida y no prestaba atención a los adultos, estaba muy concentrada separando todas las frutas de su desayuno para luego comérselas.

-¿Así que te gusta la fruta Nessie? -le dijo Edward, acercándole trozos de manzana- ¿Cómo es eso?

-No lo sé, pero la avena sabe a tierra, y la fruta no. Jacob siempre me da manzanas o peras, y me gustan -dijo con una gran sonrisa... y mucha fruta en la boca.

Cuando dijo el nombre de Jacob, se le iluminó la cara, pero al parecer no fui yo la única en darme cuenta, porque Rosalie gruñó, y se acercó a la niña.

-Nessie, si quieres una mascota, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Puedo comprarte un cachorro que sea más oloroso...

-Rosalie, por favor, ¿quieres dejar a Jake tranquilo? -le dije con un poco más de educación de lo que quería.

Como Emmet vio que iba a contestar, se adelantó y la abrazó por el hombro para que no pudiera decir nada. De pronto, Jasper estaba al otro lado de la mesa, se puso junto a mí para atrapar a Alice, rápidamente Edward tomó a nuestra hija en brazos y me tomó por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Carlisle.

-¿Qué ves Alice? -dijo Jasper, asustado.

-No son buenas noticias -dijo Edward, muy serio.

-Edward, dime que pasa -le dije, y en ese momento, sentí la mano de Nessie en mi mejilla.

¿Nos tenemos que ir de nuevo? me preguntó me hija con su particular forma de comunicarse.

-Me parece que es mucho peor que eso -dijo Edward. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¡Alice, por favor dime algo! -gritó Jasper, desesperado -¡Alice por favor reacciona!

-N-No s-son buenas no-noticias -dijo Alice.

Estaba recostada en el regazo de Jasper, el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y se veía cansada. Nunca le había pasado algo así a Alice y yo jamás había visto a un vampiro reaccionar de esa forma.

-La llevaré arriba... -empezó a decir Jasper, pero Carlisle lo detuvo.

-No, recuéstala en el sofá. Edward, por favor, dinos lo que ve Alice. Ella no va a poder hacerlo.

-Vamos todos al salón entonces. Como dijo Alice, no son buenas noticias– respondió Edward.

Cuando estuvimos en el salón, Edward me pasó a la niña. Alice estaba recostada en el sofá, con Jasper a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Emmet estaba con Rosalie cerca del piano, y Carlisle y Esme juntos, al lado de nosotros.

En el momento en que Edward terminó de hablar, todos guardamos silencio. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, sin siquiera decirlo. El ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo y fue Nessie quien lo quebró.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con mi Jacob? -preguntó, con tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes por él -le dije-. Va a estar mejor sin nosotros.

-Pero yo... -comenzó a decir, pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Hija, no pienses eso ahora -dijo, pero había algo de incomodidad en la manera en que lo dijo.

-Sí Nessie, no te preocupes de ese perro -dijo Rosalie, tomándola en brazos-, piensa en que no es el único hombre en tu vida.

Edward gruñó y Rosalie se detuvo. Como no quise hablar, me concentré en quitarme el escudo y cuanto lo logré pensé:

_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿qué va a pasar con ellos?_

Y con la misma preocupación que tenía en los ojos, me dijo:

-No lo sé, pero esto es mucho peor que los Vulturis.


	2. Capítulo 2 La Marcha

**Hola! Bueno acá presento el segundo capítulo de Macul Upeo (mapudungún para "Juramento Olvidado").**

**Le agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron los rw... cualquier comentario, acotación o sugerencia son bienvenidos siempre.**

**Y... lo que me faltó en el primer capítulo (entiéndanme estoy recién empezando)...**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que se presentan en este capítulo y en el anterior son de Stephanie Meyer... yo solo los uso para liberar mi imaginación.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>  
><strong>La Marcha<strong>

_Jacob_

Dejé a Nessie durmiendo en su casa. Me parece que no me escucharon, ni me sintieron, porque no me dijeron nada. Me gustaba verla dormir, pero lo que es mejor es que cada vez que toco su mano, me veo a mí mismo. Me gusta eso, saber que duerme pensando en mí, como yo en ella. Estaba tan cansado que me desperté tarde. Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que dormía más de 6 horas.

Cuando me levante, mi papá ya había desayunado. Comí algo antes de bañarme y vestirme. Tomé la moto, y fui a la mansión Blanca. Estuve pensando todo el viaje en que, como tienen casi la misma edad (por lo menos en aspecto), podríamos juntarnos con Quil y Claire para que jueguen juntas. Pero después me di cuenta de que quizás a mí... suegro, no le iba a gustar la idea. Bella no me iba a poner mayores problemas, ella sabía que yo soy incapaz de hacerle algo a Nessie, pero Edward aún no confía mucho en mí.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me pareció raro ver el Austin Martin de Edward, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Porche de Alice, el Jeep de Emmet, el BMW de Rosalie, y el Ferrari de Bella (¡uf! que colección tenían) afuera de la casa, pero pensé que los estaban limpiando. Pero aun así me sentía inquieto. Algo me decía que algo iba mal. Y no me equivocaba.

Cuando entré, estaban todos en el salón. Esme tenía un bolso en la mano. Rosalie tenía en brazos a Nessie, pero cuando me vio entrar, le pasó a la niña a Esme. Carlisle tomó el bolso y se quedó cerca de ella. Emmet estaba detrás de la rubia, tomándole los hombros, cerca de la escalera. Jasper abrazaba a Alice, que parecía enferma (fue más raro eso aún). Bella y Edward estaban de frente a mí. Bella tenía cara de pena y Edward estaba muy serio. Nessie sólo me miró una vez. Luego se dio vuelta y algo me dijo que estaba llorando. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué están así? -pregunté, sin querer pensar que significaba que tuvieran bolsos y los autos estuviesen listos afuera.

Nadie contestó. Esme movía a Nessie, pero se dio vuelta y se fue. En ese momento, mis dudas se aclararon, Nessie estaba llorando. Me volvió a mirar, y en sus ojos veía algo que me espantó, el rastro de una despedida. Luego corrió la cara, y Esme salió del salón. Alarmado miré a Bella y le dije:

-Bella, dime qué pasa, ¿por qué Nessie está llorando?

No me contestó. Lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos, con tristeza en ellos. Edward se puso a su lado, y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de un largo rato de silencio, en el que el nerviosismo aumentó, Carlisle dejó el bolso en el piso y se acercó a nosotros, lentamente. Se puso al lado de Edward, puso una mano en su hombro, lo miro y esperó. Edward asintió y Carlisle volvió su rostro a mí.

-Siento mucho esto Jacob, pero nos vamos de Forks. En estos momentos es lo mejor, créeme- dijo, con una voz tranquila y suave.

Sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría. El alma se me fue a los pies. Me quedé helado en mi sitio, sin poder reaccionar. ¿Por qué se iban?, ¿había ocurrido algo? Por supuesto que sí, sino no se irían de esta manera. ¿Por qué era?, ¿los Vulturi? No creo, los habíamos vencido, ¿o no?. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro.

-Voy con ustedes -dije.

A pesar de que todos estaban cabizbajos, levantaron la cara, con sorpresa. Rosalie gruñó y me mostró los dientes. Emmet la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído, pero no bajó la guardia. Edward miraba tan seriamente que asustaba, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a mí.

-No Jacob, Nosotros nos vamos. Tú debes y tienes que quedarte aquí, por el bien de todos -lo dijo con tanta preocupación en su voz, que no logró esconder todo el miedo que sentía.

-Pero ¿por qué? Charlie, mi padre y los demás están a salvo. Los Vulturis fueron derrotados, ¿o no?

No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, tampoco entendía el motivo por el que Edward no me dejaba acompañarlos, sabía que no confiaba en mí, pero por Nessie él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, no lograba maginar por qué tenían tanto miedo. Miré a Carlisle buscando apoyo, pero escondió la cara. Así que miré a Bella, y se me paralizó el corazón al ver su rostro de dolor.

Edward la abrazaba con fuerza, pero ella no dejaba de mirarme. Algo debió pasar y no me lo querían decir. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz que habló fue otra muy distinta.

-Escucha perro, nos vamos de Forks para proteger a Renesmee de criaturas como tú y tus licántropos -dijo con desdén -. No queremos que se involucre con alguien como Tú -recalcó tanto la última palabra, y con tanto desprecio en su mirada, que hasta el vampiro más fuerte del mundo se hubiera acobardado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella no corre ningún peligro con nosotros. Yo la protegeré y la cuidaré para toda la vida -luego miré a Carlisle- ¿Es por eso? Creí que habíamos dejado las diferencias a un lado. Que éramos como una familia.

-Ja ja, ¿cómo una familia dices? Jamás serías parte de mi familia perrito... a menos que seas la mascota... y ni así durarías -dijo la rubia, y a pesar del abrazo de Emmet, cambió de posición, dispuesta a atacar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quería calmarme, pero no podía. Jamás le haría daño a Nessie, siempre la cuidaría. De repente comencé a sentirme más tranquilo. Al principio no entendía que me pasaba, pero entonces recordé que Jasper podía controlar las emociones de quienes lo rodeaban.

-Lo siento Jake -dijo Emmet- pero creemos que es lo mejor. Además, de todas maneras no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en Forks.- Empecé a relajarme, pero todavía quería matar a la chupasangre rubia.

-Jake... -ahora la que hablaba era Bella- Lo siento mucho, de verdad -se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el brazo. Edward la dejó acercarse. Sabía lo mal que me sentía. Pero eso no le impidió ser cauteloso-. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo... Gracias por estar siempre cuando más te necesitaba. De verdad... Lo siento mucho... Adiós Jacob.

-Bella, por favor... -no podía hablar, así que lo pensé.

_Edward por favor, déjame despedirme de ella._

-Sólo si ella quiere -dijo.

Salió de la habitación por la misma puerta por la que salió Esme. Al cabo de lo que me parecieron siglos, regresó. Rosalie intentó soltarse de Emmet, pero Carlisle fue a ayudar. Nessie me estaba dando la espalda, abrazada fuertemente a Edward. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me di cuenta de que esa sería la última vez que la vería. Se dio vuelta y me miró. Había estado llorando, tenía los ojos muy rojos. Estiró los brazos para que la tomara, y desde ese momento me sentí aislado. Solo valía Nessie, nada más importaba. Comenzaron a salir todos, excepto Bella y Edward que continuaban en el salón. No podía dejar de mirar a Mi Nessie, y ella me mantenía la mirada. Hasta que no pudo más y me abrazó.

-Por favor Nessie, no llores -tenía la voz cortada. Era lo más difícil que me había tocado hacer. Nessie se estrechó más a mí y me abrazó con más fuerza. En ese momento, no aguanté más. Se desbordaron mis ojos, no pude controlar mis lágrimas y no me importó. Me abracé a ella y hundí mi cara en su pelo. Y en ese momento, sentí su mano en mi mejilla. _Te quiero mucho Jake_. Me levantó la cara, me miró a los ojos y mientras lo hacía, sentí algo tan intenso que me desarmó. No sólo sabía lo que pensaba, sino también lo que sentía. Ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella ¡y tan sólo tenía un año!

_Jake escúchame, esto es para mejor, tal como mis padres lo dicen. Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible. Cuídate mucho, por mí- _Me dijo.

-Papá, por favor.- Le dijo ella.

Edward me puso la mano en el hombro y Nessie se acercó a mi cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me dejó inmóvil. No hice nada cuando Edward me la quitó de los brazos, me dejaron solo. Cuando sentí que los autos se iban, exploté. Cambie de forma, salí de la casa, y comencé a correr. Y aun así, sentí un dolor mucho más grande. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a seguir a los autos. Estaba muy cerca, cuando sentí un empujón.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! - la voz de Leah resonó en mi cabeza -¡Jacob, por favor no lo hagas, no tiene sentido!, ¡Cálmate por favor! no vale la pena- Me quedé ahí, viendo como el Ferrari de Bella tomaba la última curva antes de perderse de vista.

Me quedé allí. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sin mi Nessie, mi vida ya no tenía sentido, toda mi existencia carecía de significado. Era como tener un agujero negro en mi estómago. Era un pesar tan fuerte, que ni las lágrimas lograban aliviar.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue que al rato llegó Seth. Me puso encima de su lomo, ni siquiera cambie de forma. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Lo único que hacía era repetirme una y otra vez: "Mi Nessie se fue en ese Ferrari, y con ella toda mi existencia"


	3. Capítulo 3 Sufrimiento

**HOLA! Aquí vengo a dejar el tercer capítulo del fic. Desde aquí en adelante todos los POV van a ser de Jacob.**

**Se me habia olvidado agradecer a mis dos angelitos Nikki y Danii, mis betas, por ayudarme a mejorar mi bosquejo y por impulsarme a publicar mi historia en Fan Fiction**

**Nuevamente, todos los personajes son de Stephanie Myer, yo solo los utilizo para demostrar mi locura.**

**Agradezco además a las personas que dejan los rw, siempre ayudan y porque no decirlo, suben el autoestima :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>  
><strong>Sufrimiento<strong>

-¡Jacob por favor! cambia la cara o te vendo el auto- me retó mi papa- Está bien que estés triste pero...

- Jake, estas igual que Bella cuando Edward la dejó. Pareces zombie- me dijo Charlie

Hacía ya un mes desde que los Cullen se fueron y no me sentía nada diferente, bueno me sentía peor.

Me dejaron tranquilo durante una semana, pero cuando me pidieron hacer guardia, atormenté a todos con mis pensamientos. El beso que me dió Nessie cuando se fueron, me seguía atormentando. Yo siempre supe que me quería, pero aún con eso, nunca pensé que tanto. Creí que era como querer a un hermano, pero esto era más fuerte. A pesar de que se habían ido, aún seguían patrullando, por los nómadas. Pero yo no, porque seguía dolido, en realidad estaba roto por dentro. Y deprimía a mis compañeros también. Esto me parecía un deja vú, pero no recordaba haberme sentido tan mal.

-Jake, aunque sea, acompáñanos a los acantilados- me dijo Seth-. Necesitas distraerte.

Estábamos en mi pieza. Hacían ya 2 días que no comía, no me levantaba y sólo me dormía cuando el cansancio me ganaba y siempre era lo mismo: su cara, su aroma, sus ojos y sobre todo, lo que más me torturaba: _"Te __quiero __Jake"._

Cuando llegamos a casa ese día, Leah se marchó y Seth se quedó conmigo. Mi padre se puso a hablar con Seth. Yo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera me había molestado en cambiar de fase. Unos minutos más tarde, en realidad no sé cuanto tiempo pasó Seth se fue y mi padre se quedó conmigo. Seth estaba gritando el nombre de Sam, a los 5 minutos, éste llegó.

-_¡Jacob!, por favor reacciona_ -lo escuche decir alarmado.

-Sam, por favor cambia tú también, no entiendo que está pasando -dijo mi padre.

Sam me empujó afuera, me mordió en la pierna y pude volver a ser humano. Si siendo lobo me sentía miserable, siendo persona me sentía 10 veces peor. Billy salió también, estábamos en el patio. Cuando se acercó a mí y me puso la manta exploté. Gritaba de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia. Alejaron a mi Nessie. Sam me llevó adentro y me recostó en el sillón mientras iba por algo de ropa. Mi padre, en cambio, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Nunca había llorado tanto. Sam volvió y me puso unos pantalones de algodón. Se quedó a mi lado sin decir nada. Él sabía lo que me pasaba. Estuvimos así por un largo tiempo y en algún momento, me dormí.

Cuando desperté, todos estaban allí. Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam, Charlie y mi padre. Yo seguía en el sillón con la manta encima. Todos estaban hablando en susurros, y cuando abrí los ojos se quedaron en silencio. Mi padre estaba a mi derecha, Seth a mi izquierda, enfrente estaba Sam, flanqueado por Quil y Embry. Al lado de Quil estaba Paul y Jared, y al lado de Embry estaba Leah y Charlie.

- No fue un sueño, ¿cierto?- pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Lo siento Jake, pero no fue un sueño- me dijo Sam- a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora se llevaron los muebles incluso. No van a regresar, de verdad lo lamento.

-Bella ni siquiera me dijo adónde iban- dijo Charlie, también con mucha pena en la voz- tampoco si iban a volver.

-¿Viste a...?- el sólo pensar en pronunciar su nombre dolía.

-Sí la vi- me respondió- estaba más tranquila que tú, pero es porque es muy pequeña, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Jacob... -empezó Sam- para que la manada no se sienta miserable puedes saltarte las guardia todo el tiempo que quieras. No te preocupes por nada - me dijo, y me puso la mano en el hombro- sólo... tienes que sobreponerte.

-A pesar de que algo así ya había pasado- empezó mi padre- nunca había sido con tanta intensidad.- Muchas veces me asombra saber lo sabio que era, pero ahora, no quería escuchar a nadie.

-Jacob, por favor, no vuelvas a irte como lo hiciste cuando Edward regresó, esa vez nos preocupaste mucho- me sorprendió oír a Leah, se escuchaba triste, pero comprensiva.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse, pero ahora necesito estar solo.

Todos me miraron con miedo, y fue Sam el primero en salir, haciendo un ademan hacía mí. Los demás lo siguieron con cierta vacilación, la última en salir fue Leah, quien a diferencia de los demás, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Charlie se quedó con Billy, y yo me fui a mi habitación.

Una semana después, pensé sentirme un poco mejor, pero de igual manera hice sentir tan deprimidos a Paul y Jared, que si no fuera por Sam, hubiéramos seguido aullando a la luz de la Luna.

Sam me prohibió volver a transformarme, hasta que de verdad lo superara. Quil, Embry y Seth me acompañaban todos los días y me mantenían ocupado, pero hace dos días atrás que no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Luego de intentar hacer algo que no puedo hacer aún, me rendí. Por mucho que me duela, no puedo ni quiero olvidarla.

Hace tres días atrás, Bella llamó a Charlie y le dijo que se había ido a la Isla Esme para acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado, pero sólo le había dicho eso, no quiso ni siquiera responder las preguntas de Charlie.

A pesar de todo lo que me hacen hacer, igual me siento mal. Cada vez que me despierto, mi primer pensamiento es "Fue una pesadilla" y cada vez que voy a su casa y la veo vacía el dolor de mi pecho aumenta.

Nadie sabe por qué se fueron. Los del pueblo piensan que a Carlisle le ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital UCLA Medical Center, en Los Ángeles. Otros, que simplemente se aburrieron de este pueblo.

Los únicos que sabíamos la verdad, éramos la manada y mi padre.

No hay día que pase en que no me arrepienta el no haberme enfrentado a ellos para evitar que me arrebataran a Nessie. No termino de entender por qué me la quitaron, por qué Bella la alejó de mí. Edward sabe que yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño y Bella también. Por eso no entiendo lo que me dijo, ni cómo me lo dijo. Con miedo. Con dolor. "Jake... lo siento mucho de verdad. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo... Gracias por estar siempre cuando más lo necesitaba. De verdad... lo siento mucho. Adiós Jacob".

Esa despedida fue mi perdición. Dio a entender que nunca más nos veríamos y, sobre todo, que nunca más volvería a ver a Renesmee, mi vida, mi razón de ser, cuyo recuerdo, aunque sea doloroso, no me deja caer. MI NESSIE.

Después del episodio con Paul y Jared, la manada sabía que tenía que dejarme sólo. Pero Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry pasaban prácticamente todo el día conmigo, supongo que para evitar que me fuera, como lo hice hace dos años. Por eso que ahora, cuando quería estar sólo por primera vez en días, mi padre se enojó conmigo, Charlie, que ahora prácticamente vivía con nosotros, me retó y me demostró que de verdad era eso como me sentía, un zombie sin vida. Y Seth, no quería que me sumiera en la depresión. Y como no me gusta ver a mi padre así de mal, me puse un par de pantalones, una polera y mis zapatillas.

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Seth, con una sonrisa que hubiera iluminado la casa- Vamos Jake, vas a ver que lo pasamos bien.

Afuera de mi habitación nos estaba esperando Leah. Se alegró mucho de verme, pero había algo más, que no supe qué era.

-Jake, ¿quieres cambiar la cara? No vamos a un funeral -me dijo, con tono de reproche.

Cerré la puerta y me fui con ellos. Era un día muy extraño, porque estaba soleado. Y se reflejaba en la cara de los chicos. Leah estaba radiante y Seth no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

Cuando llegamos al acantilado, los ancianos también estaban allí. Algo debía haber pasado. Estaban conversando con Sam, pero cuando llegué, se detuvieron. Tenía que ser algo con los Cullen, así que lo dejé pasar. De seguro me lo decían después. Estaban todos. Y todas. Bueno, casi todas. Quil estaba con Claire, Emily con Kim, Jared y los demás. Faltaban dos, mi hermana, que gracias a Dios estaba en Washington y... bueno mi Nessie.

Luego de los Vulturis, los más pequeños que se vieron obligados a cambiar, retomaron sus vidas y no cambiaron más. Pero los demás, los "primeros", nos mantuvimos, aunque ya no había amenaza. Por eso, todos nos conocíamos. Éramos una familia. Pero aun así no me siento cómodo estando con ellos. Dolía saber que alguien pudiera amar con esa intensidad, y lo que es peor es que yo amo, amaba y amaré con esa intensidad a una sola persona, pero nunca seré correspondido.

Me obligué a dejar de pensar en eso y a enfocarme en la reunión con los ancianos. Contaron la misma historia de siempre, la que contaron cuando traje a Bella. Pero había algo extraño. Sam estaba muy pensativo, y mi padre llegó mucho después. Se suponía que llegaría 15 minutos después de mí, pero llegó una hora mas tarde.

Cuando terminó de hablar mi padre, le pregunté algo que me había estado dando vueltas.

-¿Por qué los más pequeños, los que cambiaron cuando empezaron a llegar los chupasangre no volvieron a cambiar cuando se fueron los Vulturis?

Se produjo un silencio tan intenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Porque la amenaza que representaban en ese momento se extinguía, además eran muy pequeños.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no cambiamos también nosotros?

Ahora todos me miraron, pero Sam me miraba más preocupado.

-Siempre va a existir la amenaza -me respondió el viejo Quil- aunque ellos no estén cerca. Recuerda Jacob, que los Cullen y los Vulturis son prácticamente los únicos que viven juntos, los demás son nómadas. Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo siendo lobos, ya se acostumbraron a los cambios y siempre vamos a necesitar guardianes. Y Jacob, aunque no te guste, siempre UN SOLO LIDER -recalcó las últimas palabras y me miró a los ojos, y con eso, resurgió el instinto del Alfa, que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Y aunque no lo creía posible, me hizo sentir mejor. Pero no fue como otras veces, fue mucho más fuerte. Me sentía grande, fuerte... me sentía un Líder. Toda la pena que tenía por perder a Nessie se desvaneció y lo sustituyó una sensación de grandeza. Me sentía capaz de hacerle frente a todo y a todos.

Miré a Sam y asintió con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa. En momentos como esos, me recordaba que yo era Líder de una manada, MI manada. Seth, Leah y Embry eran parte de ella, y la manada de Sam eran Jared, Paul y Quil.  
>Cuando terminó la reunión, Sam se acercó.<p>

-Al fin te repusiste, ¿cierto? -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque no del todo, pero me siento mejor -le respondí.

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no verbalmente. Me toca la patrulla a mí, ¿me acompañas?

Bajé la vista, Sam se preocupó y le dije.

-Mmm...Déjame guardar las zapatillas. A mi papá le costó comprarlas.

Nos reímos y me acompañó a casa. Me puse el lazo en la pierna, para dejar los pantalones, me saqué los zapatos, la polera, salte por la ventana y me transformé. Me sentía libre, sin penas, sin angustias. El alivio y la sorpresa que sentía me dejaron anonadado. Yo era un Líder. Y uno grande.

-_Se __siente __bien __¿no __es __cierto?_

-_Wow! __En __realidad, __mucho __más __que __bien._ –la pena aún estaba ahí, siempre estaría, pero opacada. Tenía un deber que cumplir, cueste lo que cueste.

-_Vamos_-me dijo Sam y se lanzó a correr.

Me puse a saltar y grité con todos mis pulmones. Mi padre salió a mirar, preocupado y yo le moví la cola.

-_¡Jake! __no __te __puedo __esperar __toda __la __noche _-me apuró Sam y salí a la carrera.


End file.
